


Young

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 24 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, the last day of Klaine Advent! It was a pleasure writing those little fics every day and I really hope I get to do it next year as well! :) 
> 
> I’ve always wanted to write the fic and use this song, every time I listen to it, it makes me think about a Klaine AU. And because I’m angsty af, here, have some pain, it’s the last day and I love to go out with a bang.
> 
> Merry Christmas! ♥

Kurt felt like he was suffocating, like he couldn’t breathe and his hands trembled as he locked himself in the bathroom stall, leaning against the door and squeezing his eyes shut, desperately trying to calm himself. He couldn’t have known, he couldn’t have predicted how this evening would go when he was getting ready earlier in his apartment, he had no idea. He was invited to the Christmas gala as one of the Vogue designers, he had been getting the invitations every year since he became recognizable and he always loved attending those parties, mingling and meeting with people and friends he didn’t have a chance to see very often, but nothing could have prepared him for tonight.

He never expected _him_  to be there.

Blaine Anderson. A great performer, America’s sweetheart and a Grammy winner. And also Kurt’s high school boyfriend who broke his heart after the first year of college when he left, going to London, chasing his big opportunity to shine.

Sighing, Kurt took a deep breath. He knew he wasn’t being fair, he remembered the tears in Blaine’s eyes when he was telling him about the offer he received, he remembered how he insisted they tried long distance relationship, but it was Kurt who said there was no point and that it wouldn’t work anyway. So maybe they both broke each other’s heart in some way. And tonight, the moment he saw Blaine talking to Isabelle, all of those memories came rushing back to him, and he had to get out of there before he completely broke down in the middle of the room.

Finally feeling like he was able to breathe again, Kurt opened the stall and walked up to the mirror, thankful that his eyes weren’t looking red and puffy. He could do this, he could go out there and pretend like everything was fine.

Like he wasn’t still in love with Blaine, even after all those years, after not seeing him for such a long time.

Taking one last breath, he braced himself and walked out of bathroom, slowly heading back to the party, hoping he could avoid Blaine as long as possible, hopefully until the end of the gala. Entering the room, he immediately spotted the waiter and took the glass of champagne from him, knowing that he would not manage to survive this without alcohol. Somehow, Blaine was nowhere in sight and Kurt started to think that maybe everything would be okay, that maybe he would get through this and then go back home and force himself to forget all about this night, push the memories of Blaine to the very back of his mind where they had been residing for the last five years.

But he should have known that things wouldn’t go according to his plan.

Suddenly, the music started playing and the girl from the band that was performing tonight started singing, and Kurt recognized the song immediately, the tears welling up in his eyes as he wondered if this was some kind of a cruel twist of fate that the band had to choose _this_ particular song.

_Everybody loves the things you do_  
_From the way you talk_  
_To the way you move..._  
_Everybody here is watching you_  
_'Cause you feel like home_  
_You're like a dream come true_

Backing himself slowly until he reached the wall, Kurt leaned against it, once again trying to get a hold of his emotions. He remembered when the song came out and he listened to it for the first time, he remembered how it instantly reminded him of Blaine and how he spent countless hours crying his eyes out, wishing things would be different, kind of amazed how the song seemed to be written _exactly_ about them.

 _You look like a movie_  
_You sound like a song_  
_My god, this reminds me of when we were young_

Even though he knew that he shouldn’t, that it was a mistake and that he would regret it, Kurt started looking around, searching for Blaine with his eyes and after a minute he spotted him, standing not so far away. As if he felt someone looking at him, Blaine turned his head and their eyes met in the exact moment the singer sang the most painful part of the lyrics.

 _I was so scared to face my fears_  
_Cause nobody told me that you'd be here_  
_And I swore you moved overseas_  
_That's what you said, when you left me_

And in that moment Kurt knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop the tears. Setting his glass aside, he rushed in the direction of the exit, pushing through the crowd, desperate to get out of there before anyone could see the tears rolling down on his face. In his haste, he completely forgot about his coat, remembering it when he was already outside and the freezing air hit him out of nowhere. Deciding to leave it and pick it up the next day or text Isabelle to get it for him, Kurt was about to take out his phone and call for a cab when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

“Kurt, wait!”

And Kurt would recognize this voice anywhere. The songs sung by this voice were playing on the radio almost all the time, but Kurt knew that voice better than anyone. He knew every tone and timbre of this voice.

“Kurt.” Blaine breathed out, standing in front of him, his eyes wide and frantic, his curls disheveled, probably after running and chasing Kurt outside.

“Hello, Blaine.” Kurt managed to say, somehow keeping his voice even. “I… I have to go.” He stuttered out, turning around, but he was stopped by Blaine grabbing his arm.

“Wait.” He said and when Kurt turned back to him, Blaine was looking at him with a pleading expression on his face and Kurt’s heart clenched, he had missed him _so much._

“What, Blaine?” Kurt asked, not caring that his voice was breaking and that he was crying. “What do you want?”

“I wasn’t going to come here tonight.” Blaine suddenly said, the tears welling up in his eyes as well. “But then I checked the guest list and I saw your name.”

“So what, you came here to haunt me? To remind of what I lost?” Kurt asked through the tears, tearing his arm away from Blaine’s grasp and walking away, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I came here because I still love you!” Blaine yelled after him and Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. “I never stopped, Kurt.” He said when Kurt turned around, saying Kurt’s name in the way that always made Kurt’s heart beat faster.

“Why now?” Kurt asked, shivering in the cold, regretting his decision about leaving his coat behind.

“I was afraid.” Blaine slowly said, walking up closer with a cautious expression on his face. “I thought you never wanted to see me again.”

“You fool.” Kurt whispered, shaking his head. “You idiot.”

“I…” Blaine hesitated, unsure what to make out of what Kurt said. “I agree, I’m both of those things. But god, Kurt… During those five years all I could think about was you. Every love song I sing is about you.”

“You live in London, B.” Kurt said, hastily wiping the tears of his cheeks, using the nickname only he was allowed to use.

“No.” Blaine shook his head. “I was thinking about moving back here. Just say a word and I’ll come back.”

“You’d do that?” Kurt looked up at him. “If I said so, you’d come back?”

“Just say a word.” Blaine nodded. “I miss you every day, Kurt.”

There was a million of thoughts rushing through Kurt’s mind and while he knew that there was a long road ahead of them, that they had to have a long talk about everything that had happened, there was also one thing that Kurt was absolutely sure of. He still loved Blaine with every fiber of his being and if there was a chance to have him back…

“Stay.” Kurt whispered and before he even finished talking, Blaine arms were around his waist and his lips were pressing against Kurt’s, chapped from cold, but it didn’t matter, it felt like coming home. Breaking the kiss, Kurt buried his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck, Blaine's grip around his waist tightening as Kurt breathed in his scent, so familiar and still the same, and Kurt felt like crying, this time from happiness. “I love you. I don’t think I’ve said it before.”

“I love you too.” Blaine whispered against his hair. “And I’m so sorry. For leaving you.”

Shaking his head, Kurt pressed himself closer, not caring that they were both shivering and that they had a great chance of catching a cold. Nothing else mattered except for the man that was holding him so tightly like he never intended to let him go.

And Kurt really hoped he wouldn’t.

They would figure everything out again. Like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154893003149/klaine-advent-challenge)
> 
>  
> 
> (song used: _When We Were Young_ by Adele)


End file.
